King and Knight: Promesas
by Gabriella.Scarlet
Summary: Lelouch sabía que Suzaku era únicamente su caballero. ¿Por qué Gino tiene que actuar tan infantil y arruinarlo todo? ¿Quizás recordar su infancia haga alguna diferencia? Las promesas hechas a un príncipe de Britannia son inquebrantables.


Summary: Lelouch sabía que Suzaku era únicamente su caballero. ¿Por qué Gino tiene que actuar tan infantil y arruinarlo todo? ¿Quizás recordar su infancia haga alguna diferencia? Las promesas hechas a un príncipe de Britannia son inquebrantables.

Disclaimer: Code Geass no me pertenece. Es de Sunrise y CLAMP.

Advertencias: Insinuaciones yaoi (Fluffy) y algo de violencia.

* * *

El palacio de Britannia era el lugar más seguro en todo el imperio. Los príncipes podían contar con la protección de los mejores caballeros del mundo.

A distancia, en el jardín principal, se podía ver a un joven entrenando con su espada, como todas las mañanas.

- ¡Suzaku-kun! - Un chico de cabellos rubios abrazaba por la espalda a su mejor amigo. Como era costumbre.

- Gino - Suzaku dice sorprendido mientras trata de lidiar con el peso del rubio sobre él.

- Estaba pensando… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? - Dice enrollando su brazo sobre el otro, "amistosamente".

- Eso... ¿Cómo debo interpretarlo? - Suzaku dice quitándose a Gino de encima, y moviéndose unos pasos hacia adelante, para después mirarlo de frente. Él sabía el tipo de persona que era Gino. No sería una sorpresa si incluso esta proposición se tratase de una cita.

- No te preocupes, solo es para divertirnos - Gino dice sonriendo amistosamente - Sabes, siempre que se trata de "el" te vuelves serio, como si acecharas algún tipo de presa. O como si tu mundo se convirtiera en esa persona.

- Yo... ¿Eh? No pensé que fuera tan obvio - Suzaku dice con sus ojos verdes adorables, sorprendido.

- Siempre has sido ingenuo Suzaku, por eso me gustas - Gino se acerca un poco para abrazarle de nuevo.

Suzaku sonrío, esta vez esquivando el abrazo de Gino.

El joven rubio no se dio por vencido y dando una media vuelta, toma nuevamente su brazo y lo enrolla con fuerza alrededor de Suzaku.

Ambos terminaron como comenzaron. Gino victorioso con su brazo alrededor de Suzaku.

- ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? - Dice el joven con sus ojos entrecerrados y una gota de sudor en su mejilla. Claramente molesto con las dos personas enfrente de él.

- Lelouch - Suzaku y Gino dicen al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos. Gino, porque nunca había visto al príncipe con esa expresión tan graciosa y adorable en su rostro…Probablemente pensando mal de la situación. Suzaku, estaba genuinamente sorprendido. Se suponía que Lelouch no estaría en un par de días.

- Me voy por una semana… ¿Y esto es lo que sucede? - Dice molesto, cruzando los brazos y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Gino - Esperaba más de ti, Suzaku. Después de todo eres mi caballero.

- Lelouch, esto no es lo que parece - Dice nervioso, tratando de librarse de Gino - Además, yo solo estaba entrenando.

- Si así entrenas, no quiero imaginarme en combate - Lelouch dice poco convencido, señalando a Gino. Con orgullo le da la espalda a ambos, esperando una explicación más convincente.

- Bueno, su alteza. Parece que nos ha descubierto. Tarde o temprano te dije que lo haría Suzaku - Gino sonríe, soltando finalmente a Suzaku. La mirada de Lelouch ante ese comentario no tiene precio.

- ¡Ah, olvídenlo! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer - Dice mientras se aleja hacia el palacio.

- ¡Lelouch! - Suzaku dice preocupado. Aunque era demasiado tarde.

Lelouch se había marchado.

* * *

El palacio. Aún y siendo un príncipe de Britannia, Lelouch sabía que no todo sería la vida fácil. De hecho, su padre siempre lo mantenía ocupado. Haciendo negociaciones con otros países o involucrándose directamente como estratega en las guerras.

Britannia era una nación de la que Lelouch no se sentía orgulloso, pero al menos por Suzaku...

Lelouch salió de sus pensamientos. El no quería pensar en Suzaku, estaba enfadado con él.

- Onii-sama - Nunnally caminaba por los enormes pasillos del palacio imperial, sus ojos mirando directamente a su hermano.

Cuando su madre murió, parecía que la ceguera y discapacidad de Nunnally serían permanentes. Pero, en lugar de eso logró salir de ellos en unas semanas. Aún así, no tener recuerdos de ese incidente fue uno de los efectos secundarios. Lelouch prefería dejarlo de esa manera, hasta encontrar a los verdaderos culpables.

Ella se acerca a su Lelouch y toma su mano. Esa habilidad de comprender los corazones de las personas permanecía intacta. Lelouch estaba felíz de eso. Aunque esta podría ser una excepción.

- Nunnally - Lelouch mira sorprendido, como su hermana cambia su mirada a una de preocupación.

- ¿Sucede algo, onii-sama? - La pequeña sin soltar su mano, mira a su hermano mayor.

Lelouch sabía que no podía mentir a Nunnally. La primera razón es porque ella sabía cuando las personas mentían. La segunda razón es que él nunca le mentiría a su hermana.

- Bien, Nunnally. Es sobre Suzaku - Lelouch admitió.

Nunnally apartó las manos de su hermano y sonrío ampliamente.

- ¿Solo eso?...

Nunnally no quería restarle importancia a la situación. Pero, ya estaba acostumbrada a los celos constantes de su hermano. O el hecho de que se preocupaba mucho por Suzaku. Era irónico que ninguno admitiera sus verdaderos sentimientos uno por el otro.

- Sí - Dice mirando hacia otro lado.

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas, onii-sama? El siempre estará aquí para protegerte - Nunnally dijo lo que era una verdad que siempre hacía sentir mejor a Lelouch.

- Recordar - Lelouch sorprendido pone una de sus manos en su cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria de las palabras de Nunnally. Fue muy fácil llevar a su memoria como se conocieron, y como desde el principio…

_- ¡Ya te dije, soy mejor en el ajedrez! - Un pequeño Lelouch enfadado levantaba las piezas del suelo - ¡Así que no tienes que comportarte como un malcriado conmigo, y tirar mis piezas cada vez que te gane!_

_- ¡Cállate, hiciste trampa! - Suzaku miraba a Lelouch con orgullo, típico del pequeño japonés - Igual que en las cartas, apuestas, y esas cosas inútiles..._

_- ¿Inútiles? - Lelouch por un momento, se detuvo ante el comentario del niño japonés._

_- S-sí, no creo que esas cosas sean necesarias en la vida real - Suzaku dijo poco convencido, pero aún así tratando de perforar el ego de Lelouch._

_- ¿Y qué me dices de esa patada voladora tuya? ¡Nunca has podido hacerla correctamente! - Lelouch sonríe victorioso ante la mirada provocativa que causó en Suzaku._

_- Aun está en proceso - Suzaku dice avergonzado, para después enfadarse con Lelouch - Al menos es más útil que el ajedrez._

- No. Aún no recuerdo nada bueno - Lelouch dice tan pronto como Nunnally lo mira dudosa - Es más, solo logré enfadarme más con Suzaku.

- Sigue intentando - Nunnally dice sentándose en el primer escalón del pasillo real. Muy cerca de Lelouch. _Esto podría tardar._ Pensó.

- Bien... - Lelouch aún de pie, cerró sus ojos mientras los recuerdos llegaban por sí solos.

_- Se dice konichiwa - Suzaku estaba sentado al lado de Lelouch, en las escaleras del Santuario Kururugi - No "koniwa"_

_- Ko...Konichiwa - Lelouch logra pronunciar con éxito, y Suzaku lo mira sorprendido - ¿Cómo lo hice?_

_- Fue...Fue perfecto - Suzaku estaba genuinamente asombrado, incluso felíz de que Lelouch aprendiera tan rápido…_

_- Gracias…_

_- Significa "Buenos días" – Suzaku dijo solo para continuar la conversación._

_- Lo sé, sueles decirlo todas las mañanas a Nunnally… A mí me dices "bakka" ¿Qué significa eso, Suzaku?_

_Suzaku nervioso solo se quedó en silencio unos minutos, hasta que decidió cambiar de tema para "romper el hielo"._

_- Hoy tengo que ir a entrenar con Toudou-sensei ¿Está bien si se quedan solos tu y Nunnally por unos momentos? _

_- Sí, no es como si no lo hicieras siempre - Lelouch miró dudoso, deduciendo al instante que Suzaku solo quería cambiar de tema. Kururugi no era el mejor del mundo mintiendo._

_- ¿Entonces, que significa bakka? - Lelouch se acercó un poco más a Suzaku mirándolo a los ojos, de forma acusadora._

_Suzaku solo se levantó. Era la primera vez que tenían una conversación sin pelear física o verbalmente. No quería arruinarlo con la verdad._

_Era una tarde lluviosa. Parecía que incluso podría inundarse el Santuario Kururugi. Y considerando la altura y las escaleras, eso era decir bastante._

_Lelouch se encontraba aburrido, mirando por la ventana gota por gota caer. _

_Nunnally estaba dormida. Últimamente se había sentido con fiebre y Lelouch la cuidaba día y noche. Incluso Suzaku de vez en cuando, ordenaba a Lelouch dormir y tomaba su lugar. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que a Lelouch le gustaban de Suzaku. La lealtad y protección hacia Nunnally._

_Lelouch seguía distante, miraba a Nunnally dormida y en otros ratos caminaba por la habitación y miraba por la ventana la lluvia._

_Un sonido llama su atención. Lelouch observa por la ventana sin alarmarse. Más adelante una imagen borrosa. Parecía ser una sombra que lo observaba. Lelouch mira la sombra alejarse._

_**Podría ser peligroso, alguien que conozca nuestra identidad.** Lelouch pensó de inmediato._

_Corrió hasta la puerta principal donde se encontraba una persona con gabardina. Esta al darse cuenta de que fue descubierta, tomó algo del interior y corrió a toda velocidad del lugar._

_Lelouch miró confundido uno de los cajones vacíos. Al darse cuenta de lo que había tomado ese ladrón, sus ojos sorprendidos y su mirada de preocupación se encendieron._

_- Las medicinas de Nunnally… - Lelouch susurró._

_Salió desesperado, sin darle importancia a la tormenta eléctrica, las escaleras que le hacían tanto sufrir y menos al hecho de que ponía su vida en peligro siguiendo a un extraño._

_- ¡Maldito…! - Lelouch cansado después de correr apenas unos metros, aún podía ver al ladrón salirse con la suya. Apenas había logrado bajar las escaleras y su voluntad quería lograr aún más. Pero él no tenía la suficiente condición física._

_Se sentía impotente._

_Lelouch sabía que pensar era su mejor arma contra el enemigo. Tenía que encontrar una estrategia adecuada para atrapar a ese ladrón y que devuelva las medicinas de Nunnally. Suzaku estaba entrenando como todos los días, no podía contar con que llegara de todas formas._

_- All hail Britannia…_

_Una voz misteriosa pone nervioso a Lelouch. Este voltea instintivamente y mira un arma apuntando hacia él._

_- Príncipe Lelouch, hijo de la difunta Marianne ¿Verdad? - El mayor asoma un poco su rostro entre la gabardina. Era alguien adulto que parecía un conde. - ¿Cuánto será la recompensa por ti en Britannia? ¿O por tu cabeza entre los japoneses?_

_- ¡Eso no importa, devuelve lo que robaste! – Lelouch dice valientemente – Por métodos tan sucios como este Britannia es..._

_- Cállate, o te vuelo la cabeza - El conde dice apretando ligeramente el gatillo para infundir terror a Lelouch. - Esto solo fue el señuelo para atraerte a ti, caes muy fácil cuando se trata de alguien querido ¿No es así?_

_Lelouch se inundó en ira. Sabía que con alguien apuntándole a la cabeza no había muchas opciones._

_- Solo entrega esas medicinas al santuario Kururugi - Lelouch dijo por fin, sintiéndose derrotado - Yo a cambió iré sin oponer resistencia...Me rin-_

_Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el conde cae desmayado por unos momentos. Lelouch puede sentir un brazo jalándolo a distancia._

_- ¡N-Nunnally! - Lelouch dijo con sorpresa, abrazando a su hermana - ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?_

_- Cornelia-sama me enseño como dormir a una persona por unos momentos, aunque no creo que funcione de nuevo, tenemos que correr onii-sama._

_- No debiste venir, no puedes ganar contra un adulto... _

_Lelouch siguió corriendo antes de llegar hasta el inicio de las escaleras, estaba cansado y aún llovía _

_- A-además Nunnally, el robó tus medicinas. No podremos conseguir más en varias semanas, y yo no quiero ponerte en peligro._

_- Los dos hermanos - Dice nuevamente la molesta voz obstruyendo el paso - Con uno vivo bastará_

_Se puede escuchar un disparo._

_El grito de Nunnally._

_Lelouch abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a Nunnally, esperando que ella no haya recibido el disparo, y que en su lugar haya sido él._

_Para su sorpresa el estaba intacto. _

_Nunnally también._

_Lelouch no entendía que pasaba, un poco de luz –O al menos eso parecía– iluminaba la figura de alguien delante de ellos. Protegiéndolos, como un caballero, incluso como un héroe._

_- ¡Suzaku-kun! - Nunnally exclama en felicidad._

_- ¡Suzaku! - Lelouch también se mostraba entusiasmado. En estos momentos no le importaba ser sincero con lo que sentía. _

_- Lelouch, Nunnally…lamento la tardanza - Dice poniéndose en posición de combate _

_**Logro desviar la bala, aunque no logré ver el movimiento. También hizo que el sujeto callera inconsciente. ¿Eso es posible para un niño?** Lelouch pensó, pero entonces recordaba que ese niño no era cualquiera, sino Suzaku._

_Lelouch corrió rápidamente, tomando el arma ante la mirada de sorpresa del hombre._

_- Ustedes…solo unos niños…_

_Suzaku golpeó varias veces al mayor, consiguiendo hacerlo retroceder. Esquivando los golpes que inútilmente trataban de acertar en Suzaku._

_- E-esto es… - Lelouch miró sorprendido. "Está concentrado y sin miedo. Suzaku tiene un dominio sobre si mismo casi perfecto. El trabaja instintivamente" Ahora podía sentir que lo entendía un poco._

_Cuando parecía que tenían la victoria, otros dos encapuchados se unen al original. Si no fuera porque esto es Code geass, parecería un jutsu clones de sombras._

_- Lelouch, dime qué debo hacer ahora - Suzaku dijo nervioso, a todo momento interponiéndose entre el ladrón y Lelouch. Mientras le apuntaban a él los otros dos con sus armas._

_Lelouch sonrío ampliamente al ver que también estaba dispuesto a seguir sus órdenes. _

**_Quizás, solo quizás trabajando juntos…_**

_- Una patada, Suzaku - Lelouch dice con confianza. Nunnally se queda viendo confundida. Los ladrones solo comienzan a reír._

_- ¡Ven, son solo niños! No veo por qué necesites nuestra ayuda, inútil - Dice uno de los recién llegados acercándose con su compañero hacia Suzaku…Lo suficientemente cerca para…_

_- ¡No los subestimes! - El primer hombre, ahora desarmado, va acercándose rápidamente hacia los otros dos, pero es ignorado._

_Suzaku se interpone entre Lelouch y los ahora tres ladrones. Con un gran salto se acerca lo suficiente para dar una patada en el aire, que logra empujar a los tres al mismo tiempo._

_- ¡Spin Kick! - Lelouch emocionado mira con admiración a Suzaku - ¡Mejor aún, Spinzaku!_

_Los tres ladrones caen, mientras Suzaku lanza sus armas a distancia. Regresando al lado de Lelouch sonriendo triunfante._

_- ¿Qué significa eso? - Suzaku dice aún en posición de ataque, casi en gracia._

_- Tu marca personal, amigo. Una patada voladora con giro de Kururugi Suzaku._

_- Ah, gracias - Dice mirando a Lelouch, para después devolver su atención a los sujetos en frente de él._

_- Ahora…se han cumplido todas las condiciones - Lelouch se acerca con el arma que logró quitarle al primero - Ustedes sin armas, contra nosotros con armas. Sin mencionar a mí amigo el shinigami._

_Suzaku se sorprende. "Amigo" La palabra que menos esperaba oír de Lelouch. Además de Shinigami… ¿Quién le había enseñado eso?_

_Los ladrones salen corriendo, dejando caer consigo la bolsa con las medicinas de Nunnally. _

_- A pesar de tener la ventaja, fueron intimidados por el miedo…Al ser desarmados por un niño de diez años - Lelouch dice mirando a Nunnally, con alivio._

_- D-de todas formas, no puedo creer que lo hayan logrado, Suzaku-kun - Nunnally dice con dificultad, mientras Lelouch le hace una señal para que no se esfuerce._

_- Parece que solo necesitaba alguien importante a quien proteger - Suzaku dice sonriendo, de forma dulce. Ya no parecía el egoísta y orgulloso de un principio…Al menos por un momento._

_- Niños, ustedes no deberían estar aquí._

_- ¡Toudou! - Lelouch exclamó. Mientras Suzaku sorprendido también menciono un "Toudou sensei"_

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva observando, Toudou-sensei? - Suzaku miró sorprendido - Pensé que siempre estaba ocupado._

_- Lo estoy. Pero me informaron que unos Britannia se infiltraron para buscar información. Ya que ustedes se encontraban cerca del lugar de los hechos, me preocupé y quise dar un vistazo por mi mismo._

"_Pero ellos robaron las medicinas de Nunnally" Lelouch pensó._

_- Lo hicieron muy bien. Lelouch, Suzaku. - El mayor dijo orgulloso, ofreciéndoles una sonrisa._

_Toudou entregó a Suzaku una manta, para que se cubriera de la lluvia, y después le lanzó una mirada que el pequeño entendía muy bien. _

"_Compártela"_

_Suzaku cubrió a Lelouch con la manta, mientras ponía a Nunnally en su espalda. Lelouch no reprochó por las acciones tan repentinas de Suzaku, en lugar de eso solo sonrío. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito._

_Una vez regresaron al templo Kururugi las cosas habían cambiado. _

_La lluvia había desaparecido y ahora incluso se encontraba un arcoíris alrededor del sol. Nunnally comenzaba a mejorar rápidamente. Lelouch y Suzaku habían cambiado también._

_- ¿Ahora me dirás que significa Bakka? - Lelouch dice entrecerrando los ojos. Nuevamente._

_- Que somos amigos - Suzaku solo sonrío. Parecía no cumplir con la mirada de Lelouch, pero no importaba. Incluso parecía creerle._

_- Entonces tú eres un gran bakka, Suzaku - Lelouch sonrío finalmente._

_Suzaku se sorprendió._

_Ambos comenzaron a reír._

Lelouch sonrío complacido, había regresado de sus pensamientos y ni siquiera podía recordar por qué estaba enojado. La razón más importante en su amistad con Suzaku, es lo bien que funcionan como equipo. Cubriendo las debilidades del otro y apoyándose mutuamente.

- En ese entonces onii-sama…esos tres realmente eran espías de Britannia, y aunque escaparon usaste eso a nuestro favor - Nunnally sonrío mirando con sus amables ojos azules a su hermano.

- Sí, logré que nuestro derecho al trono fuera recuperado. Aún si todo no es perfecto, las cosas parecen ir bien - Lelouch dijo para hacer sentir mejor a su hermana.

Después de todo, el trono era lo de menos cuando tienes el Geass.

- ¡Gino, ya te dije que me sueltes! - Se podía escuchar dos jóvenes discutir en la entrada, aun sin entrar, a través de las puertas Lelouch podía adivinar de quien eran esas voces. Y sobre todo esas reacciones.

- ¡Suzaku! El está enojado de todas formas - Gino decía sonriente, jugando todo el tiempo con un impaciente Suzaku. Impaciente. Orgulloso. Tal como cuando era pequeño.

- Gino - Lelouch lanza una mirada amenazadora, como el rubio siente escalofríos y retrocede un poco de Suzaku - Tengo que hablar con mi caballero, si no te molesta.

- Pero alteza, usted tiene a CC, Kallen, Shirley, Rollo, Kaguya...

- ¡¿Mi prima también? - Suzaku mira enfadado a Lelouch, como Gino no aguanta las ganas de reír.

- También a Nunnally, en fin. ¿No podría prestarme a Suzaku un rato? - Gino dice jugando con los cabellos del menor.

- No - Lelouch dice en definitiva - Además, tienes que pilotear el Tristan ¿Recuerdas?

- Si - Dijo convencido a medias… - Pero… -

- Vamos, Gino-san. Te acompañaré con Lloyd y Cecile-san - Nunnally toma su mano y los dos se van caminando juntos, Gino casi a rastras. Dejando solos a Lelouch y Suzaku.

- Idiota - Lelouch dice sin esperar un solo segundo. Suzaku se sorprende.

- Lo siento, prometo no distraerme durante mis entrenamientos - Suzaku continuó - Sé que como caballero tenía una imagen que proteger, su majes-

- No hablo de eso - Lelouch sonríe - En el pasado me dijiste que bakka es amigo, pero en realidad es "idiota"

- Bueno, sí – Suzaku aguanta las ganas de reír, pero luego se sorprende – Espera… ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí, gracias a Nunnally - Lelouch toma asiento en un gran sillón, Suzaku lo sigue pero permanece aún de pie, mirando con duda.

- Tal vez por eso te digo idiota tantas veces, aparte de lo obvio - Lelouch dice orgulloso, entrecerrando los ojos.

Lelouch esperaba la típica reacción de Suzaku. Quizás algo como "Si, tal vez tengas razón". Después de todo este Suzaku era diferente al del pasado. Era un poco triste que ya no fuera tan divertido, pero al menos tenía sus ventajas. Al menos 'el caballo' estaba de su lado esta vez. Esa pieza tan versátil y capaz de desafiar incluso a la Reina.

- Mira quién habla, egocéntrico - Suzaku comienza a mirar a Lelouch divertido. Lelouch a su vez se sorprende nuevamente de lo inesperado que puede ser Suzaku.

- No es mi culpa seguirte ganando en el ajedrez - Lelouch dice siguiéndole el juego, estando nuevamente de pie.

- ¿Quieres discutirlo con el Lancelot?

- El Lancelot trabaja para mí, igual que su piloto.

- ¿Kallen?

- Tú, Suzaku. – Lelouch entrecerró sus ojos, sonriendo - No te hagas el gracioso.

Después de un momento, las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. Suzaku se quedó pensando por un instante, aún no estaba seguro como Lelouch se había contentado tan rápido.

- Lelouch…. - Suzaku miró hacia abajo, arrepentido - Sobre lo que pasó…

- Olvídalo, supongo que es inevitable – Lelouch sonrío – Tanto como quitarme a mi harem de encima junto con rollo. Tampoco me sorprende que tengas fans.

- Vaya, parece que los flash back te vuelven más comprensivo - Suzaku dice en broma, pero también sorprendido.

- Tal vez - Lelouch dice pensativo - Por cierto, Suzaku…Ahora que lo pienso, sobre ese día…

- ¿De qué hablas Lelouch?

- La persona que vi como sombras por la ventana, no es la misma que robó del templo Kururugi. Eran distintas. - Lelouch dijo como si hubiera notado algo importante.

- ¿Te refieres…? - Suzaku dice sorprendido. Sintiendo la presencia de alguien nuevo en el palacio.

- CC, parece que no tenías mucho que hacer desde ese entonces - Lelouch dice mirando a la chica pizza jugar con Arthur, sentada cómodamente en el sofá.

- Ya sabes, así es la inmortalidad. De todas formas, se estaba poniendo emocionante. ¿No podrían hacer una escena romántica para mí?

Lelouch sonrío.

- Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. - Lelouch dijo caminando por el pasillo, para después subir las escaleras mientras CC y Suzaku miraban interesados.

- Conseguir el trono de Britannia…

CC miró sorprendida. Sin mencionar con satisfacción ante las siguientes palabras del chico.

- El mundo y eventualmente… La inmortalidad.

Suzaku también se sorprendió. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Ahora mejor que nunca podía comprender el talento de Lelouch. Las palabras, la manipulación y el control mundial. Todo formaba parte de lo mismo.

_- Suzaku…cuando seamos mayores… - Lelouch sonrío, llamando la atención de Suzaku - ¿Podrías protegerme igual que ahora?_

_- No tienes que pedirlo amigo - Suzaku sonrío_

_- Me refiero - Lelouch dudó por unos momentos - Cuando regrese al trono. Cuando mis planes y metas se vuelvan un sueño lejano que haré realidad. Cuando todo eso suceda, quiero que tú y Nunnally aun estén ahí para mí._

_- Pues supongo, pero será difícil porque soy japonés – Suzaku dice alzando una ceja._

_**No estás entendiendo, solo puedo decirlo directamente cuando se trata de ti.** Lelouch pensó un poco molesto._

_- ¡Quiero que seas mi Knight! - Lelouch dijo, remarcando las últimas dos palabras._

_- Knight... ¿Caballo? Esto no es ajed- _

_Pero antes de que Suzaku terminara la frase, Lelouch se levanto y lo miró decidido. Casi remarcando una diferencia entre ellos. Como si por un momento el quisiera tomar el mando. Siempre le había gustado lo teatral._

_- Mi caballero, mi caballero, Suzaku – Lelouch dijo mirando firmemente a los ojos, seriamente._

_Suzaku sorprendido, mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cabeza. No es como si le hubiera dado miedo Lelouch, pero era la primera vez que lo enfrentaba directamente. Sin miedo, decidido, aunque no tenía la condición física de nacimiento, había una fuerza que hacia querer seguirlo y protegerlo. _

_Era como el propio orgullo de Suzaku, pero a la vez tan distinto._

_- Lo pensaré - Suzaku dice sonriendo, ante una mirada poco complacida por parte de Lelouch - Solo si logras convertirte de nuevo en príncipe, como aseguras que harás._

_- Te demostraré que el ajedrez puede aplicarse en situaciones reales - Lelouch se levanta finalmente - Así que sigue entrenando._

_Lelouch tenía el don de la destreza._

Era un trato que habían firmado sus conciencias desde niños. Después de la guerra fueron separados. Las circunstancias los reencontraron de nuevo. Suzaku en el ejército de Britannia. Lelouch fue regresado al imperio. Apenas y se enteró que su amigo estaba en el país, lo llamó idiota y después de una conversación, sus planes terminaron cruzándose.

Pero era solo parte de la excusa, en realidad ellos querían cumplir la promesa.

Después de todo, Lelouch ya era un príncipe.

- ¿Tu también compartirás esta meta conmigo? - Lelouch miró con capricho - La dominación del mundo sin importar las consecuencias, todo con el fin de conseguir la paz.

_Y un poco de diversión en el proceso. _Lelouch pensó.

Suzaku no estaba interesado en el poder, el rango y ni siquiera la inmortalidad. Todo lo que podía desear ahora era el mismo sueño que Lelouch.

Hincándose y desenvainando su espada, sus ojos rojos brillan entre la oscuridad del palacio. CC solo puede estar muy divertida al respecto. En ese aspecto se parecía a Lelouch. Ella siempre consigue lo que quiere.

- Si, su majestad

* * *

- Pero Nunnally - Gino dice divertido - Al menos deberías acercarte un poco más por la ventana.

- No, no necesitamos ser descubiertos - Nunnally dice en voz baja - O tendré que utilizar el movimiento de Cornelia Oni-sama por segunda vez…

* * *

Y aquí termina este fic, espero les haya gustado. Háganmelo saber con un review. Incluso si les gustaría algo diferente, acepto peticiones.

Agradezco a **anypotter** por ser mi Beta-Reader durante este capítulo. (Lean sus historias, son geniales)

Por cierto... _¿Esto parece demasiado yaoi?_

En lo personal no sé, solo que me gusta como Gino causa celos a Lelouch. Coff coff.

Estoy segura que esto podría ser cannon. Tal vez restándole que aquí Nunnally puede ver y caminar, porque de otra forma ¿Como habría bajado las escaleras y dejar noqueado a un adulto? Ni siquiera con sentido arácnido.


End file.
